Where We Left Off
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have been together through thick and thin. Gabriella's father's injuries, High school and moving away for college. Are they strong enough to hold it together when Troy decides to Join the Army?
1. No map, No plan

**Where We** **Left Off.**

* * *

_"The way we say goodbye_  
_is not the way that anyone would do._  
_And like a wave out on the ocean,_  
_I will always come right back to you._  
_Like we blinked,_  
_Not a moment is gone._  
_We'll pick up_  
_Where we left off."_

_-Hunter Hayes._

* * *

**Gabriella.**

"So what did you want to talk to me about Troy?" I asked my boyfriend of five years. Troy had been avoiding me all week. He has been saying we need to talk but he hasn't found the time to talk to me, until now. We were out, sitting on the chairs on my balcony. I was nervous.

"You know how I always tell you stories about my grandpa? How he went to Vietnam?" I nodded, confused. "And my dad was in the army for a couple of years, before he decided to work for the government?" I nodded again. "I've decided I'm going to enlist… into the Army." I blinked at him. "It's a family tradition, Bolton men, before my grandfather were in the Army. It's something I have to do, I want to. I need to fight for our freedom and our country."

I pulled my knees up to my chest silently. I tried swallowing the lump that was forming in my throat. "So when are you leaving?" I asked quietly.

"Not soon. After New Years… I'm heading off to Oklahoma, then from there I will be in Virginia for a year. I will have a six month break before I leave for Iraq." He explained to me. "I leave on January 4th."

It was November now. We just graduated last spring. I was going to Stanford University. I was home for Thanksgiving break. I let out a breath. I knew how much this tradition means to him, we talked about it briefly Sophomore year when his grandpa died. "At least I'll get to say goodbye to you." I said. "Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

He nodded quietly. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you Brie."

"I understand that you have to do this Troy. I guess I should have seen it coming." I got up from my chair and I walked over to him. He sat me in his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "Are we going to break up?"

"I don't want to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I only signed up for five years, then I will be all yours. It will be like I never left, we'll pick up from right where we left off, each time." Troy said quietly. I turned to him and he kissed my lips softly. "I love you Gabriella Montez, Always and Forever."

"I love you too Solider, Always and Forever." I kissed his lips softly.

After Thanksgiving was over I went back to California. We were already in a long distance relationship, it wouldn't change much except he would be a little further. We always called. I sometimes wrote to him, if I was bored in class or something. Troy was not the kind of guy to do anything rash, so I know he thought long and hard before he did this. I did hate to see him go but I knew its where he had to be.

As Winter break rolled by I spend as much time with Troy as possible. I tried to not think about him leaving for boot camp. I wouldn't see him until next Christmas, maybe. Letting him get on the airplane was going to be hard and very emotional for me.

"Merry Christmas Gabriella" I heard Troy whisper against my shoulder as he crawled into my bed. We were sleeping at my house tonight. We alternated most of the time, between my house and his. Everybody knew that I only had a little over a week left with him.

I glanced at my alarm clock and 12:05 was flashing in red. I turned around to face him. I cupped his face and gave him a gentle kiss. "Merry Christmas Troy." I whispered quietly against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Brie." He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I placed my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat pound in his chest. It was always so calming, listening to his heart beating. It was a sign that he was here with me and he was okay.

As his departure date got closer I felt myself clinging to him more. And God knows I hate being clingy. I always had to touch him where we were together in one shape or form. I understood his situation, I really did. I just wish he could stay here with me. I wanted to zip him up in my suitcase and tie him up in my dorm room but I know that was stupid and unrealistic.

"Gabriella, you can let go of my arm. I'm not going anywhere." Troy said, looking at me as we got settled in the car. "The doors are locked, there's not much I can do." He joked.

I frowned at him. "Sorry, I'm just…" I trailed off, letting go of his arm. I put my hands in my lap after I put on my seatbelt. I licked my lips slowly. "I think you should hang out with your family tomorrow. I have to go see my dad at least once that I'm here."

"Is your mom going to go with you?" He asked me and I shook my head. "Let me go with you I don't want you to go by yourself." I shook my head again. "Brie, come on."

"No. It's fine. I'll go by myself. They're will be nurses there, not just me." I said quietly. "Let's go, we're going to be late."

Troy sighed and started the car before heading off to the restaurant we were having dinner at. My dad was in a bad accident a couple years ago. He had severe brain damage and couldn't function normally in our house. So he lives in a care facility where there are people taking care of him 24/7. It was hard on my mom the most. He could still talk and recognize us but some days you could tell he was hurting and mom was hurting for him and I was hurting for the both of them.

Troy was always there for me, he was there when dad got in the accident. He went there to visit with me every time, just incase I couldn't handle it alone. He is an amazing boyfriend. I feel bad clinging onto him when I should support him, just like he has for me for the past five years. I felt lips press against my cheek. "What are you thinking about beautiful?" Troy asked me as we reached our destination.

I looked over at him. "The accident and stuff." I said quietly.

"Mmm, what kind of stuff?" Troy asked, moving the hair out of my face.

"You, as always." I said with a small smile. He gave me a small smile and leaned over to kiss my lips.

His lips lingered on top of mine. "You need to stop worrying so much, or else you'll have gray hair by the time I come back." He kissed my lips again. "Let's go beautiful. I'm hungry."

I nodded quietly and got out of the car, walking over to him. He reached down and put his fingers in between mine as we walked inside. We got seated at the table and ordered drinks. I played with the straw in my Coke and I felt his eyes on me. I looked up at him. "What?"

He licked his lips and shook his head. "Nothing Brie." I raised my eyebrows at him. "What?" He asked back.

"Nothing." I let out a sigh. "I'm just going to miss you, that's all." I put the straw in my mouth and took a sip.

He let out a sigh as well. "Ever since I told you I was leaving you haven't been yourself. It is like the accident all over again. Baby, I'm going to be fine. It'll just be like I'm going away for college and I wont be able to see you every day."

"College where you can get yourself killed." I mumbled to myself.

"I am not going to die Brie." He said looking at me. "I promise."

"You can't promise me that Troy. You could love it there and want to stay in there for the rest of your life. Or you could find somebody else that is on your base and fall in love with her. Or you could…" I swallowed the forming lump in my throat. I couldn't bring myself to say it. One word. Three little letters. Die.

He reached over the table. "I am not going to stay in there for the rest of my life because I have the most amazing girl to come home to." He kissed my hand gently. "I wont find anybody else because I already have everything I could possibly want. And you're right. I can't promise you that I won't get injured or worse. You just have to pray for me okay. Use your magical healing powers to keep me safe."

I smiled at the old joke. Ever since I've met Troy, he always thought I had magical healing powers. Every time he would get hurt when we were little I would help him bandage it up and he would miraculously feel better the next day. I didn't know if it's just the way he was or if he did it to make me happy, but he always brings it up if some body gets hurt. "I'll see what I can do." I said with a smile.

"That's my girl." He squeezed my hand gently. "I love you Doctor."

"I love you Soldier." I lifted our hand up to give his fingers a kiss.

* * *

The dreaded day was finally here. Troy was going off to boot camp. I couldn't even call him. I could only get letters. He was going to be there then go straight to Virginia after he graduates. I won't see him until Christmas, maybe. I sat in the back of the Bolton's car quietly. Troy's dad, Jack was driving, his mom Lucy in the front seat. Troy sat between his older sister Cheyenne and I.

The car ride was silent except for Cheyenne who was talking about U of A and all of her classes. I couldn't even look at Troy in his uniform. I stared out the windows at the passing cars. Troy kept poking me and rubbing my leg, obviously trying to get my attention. He leaned over and kissed behind my ear. "Brie." He whispered quietly.

I turned to look at him. He kissed my lips gently. "Troy." I said quietly as he pulled away from me. He put his hat in his lap. I reached up to touch his fuzzy head. He decided to shave his head before he actually got there- his dad's idea. It was definitely new, Troy has had long hair since he was a kid. The lack of hair made his head look bigger.

"It feels weird. I feel like my scalp can breathe now." Troy said looking at me. I gave him a small smile. "I think I look silly don't you think?"

I shook my head. "You look very handsome, soldier." I kissed his cheek gently, leaning my head against his arm. He lifted his arm up pulling me closer to him. I cuddled against him, closing my eyes. He kissed my forehead gently.

We got to the airport and we talked quietly as he checked his luggage in. I saw a whole bunch of other families in the same position as we were, sending their sons and daughters off to basic training and war. I watched some of the tearful wives hug their husbands. We sat and waited for a while before he absolutely had to go in.

"Time to go." Troy said, looking up at his parents. He let go of me and stood up. He hugged him mom tightly. She whispered in his ear something I couldn't hear. Troy nodded and kissed her cheek. He shook his fathers had who pulled him into a hug. I knew Jack was so proud of his son. Troy pulled away then scooped his big sister in a tight hug.

"I know you're going to miss me the most, but you can let go now." Cheyenne said, joking. He smiled at his sister as he pulled away. "Write me, okay?"

"I will." Troy said before turning back to me.

"Well start walking to the car." Jack said. "Bye Troy."

"Bye dad." Troy said, watching them as they walked away. He turned to me. "So when I come back we are going to go to that restaurant you like and we are going to lay in your bed and watch movies. Okay?" He said smiling at me.

"It's a date and I'm holding you to it." I said as he pulled me against him. I kissed his lips gently. "You better write me lots of sappy love notes that make me cry, okay?"

Troy chuckled. "Dear Brie, I miss you a lot. I can't wait to come home to touch your butt. Love Troy."

My jaw dropped and I giggled loudly. I smacked his chest. "That is not funny. But I will cry If you send me that." He squeezed me tightly, kissing the top of my head. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too baby, more than you understand." He leaned down and kissed my lips gently. "I'll be back before you know it. You can get though your smart people school and I'll get through boot camp." He kissed my lips slowly over and over again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Soldier. Make me proud." I cupped his face and kissed him firmly.

He smiled into the kiss. He kissed my forehead. "Always, Be back soon." He whispered against my forehead.

"See you soon." I whispered back to him. He pulled away from me with tears in his eyes. Troy kissed my hands before turning to walk away. I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying. I promised myself I wouldn't cry until I got home. I watched him walk through. He turned to me and waved. I smiled at him and waved. I watched him until he disappeared. I took a deep breath before heading back to the car.

When I got back to California, I already had a letter waiting for me at my dorm. My roommate Taylor handed it to me. "Welcome back. This is for you." She said, before turning back to her book.

Taylor was an African-American girl from Maryland. We got along really well. She was understanding about my situation with Troy, she knew it was going to be hard for me. She parties a lot but she miraculously gets amazing grades. She literally is a genius.

"Um, thanks." I said, setting my suitcase down in front of my bed. I jumped on top of the bed and opened the envelope. I knew it was from Troy just by his handwriting. I pulled out the paper and opened it up. I sighed before I started reading.

_"Dear Brie,_

_If you're reading this then you are back in California and I have left for Oklahoma. I know what you're thinking: Why the hell is this typed Troy Bolton? I'm taking advantage of technology while I still have it. I'm writing you now because I know that I'm in Oklahoma missing you badly. I'm wishing I was with you period. God, Gabi going into the army and leaving you is the hardest thing I'm ever going to have to do. I don't think you know how much you mean to me. We've been through so much together and I think we have never been stronger. I know going into the army is going to be a big test. I'm going to be gone for five years._

_High school was tough for both of us. You were focused on school and I on basketball. We were stressed out a lot and when we made time for each other we always just ended up sleeping. Do you know what I love most about us? You are my best friend and my girlfriend. We are mature and responsible. You know most people called us the old virginal married couple? I don't really care what they have to say. We aren't ready to take our relationship to the next step. I trust you and you trust me. We don't need to have sex to have a strong relationship and that is a lot to say for being just 18 years old. I'm happy to wait. I will wait forever for you._

_I know that you are going to have a hard time because I know I will have a hard time. I want you to send me as many letters as you want. Don't feel like you're sending me too many. There can never be too many from you. I'll right to you as much as I can. I'm not really sure what it's going to be like, or what I'm going to do but I will take the time to write you. On the back of the paper is a list of things you could send me if you want to send me a 'care package.' I added it because we talked about it the other day._

_I know wherever I am right now as you're reading this, I'm thinking about the next time I'll get to see your beautiful face. I love you Gabriella, Always and Forever._

_Love your soldier,_  
_Troy"_

_I smiled_ to myself flipping over the paper. I got up and tacked the list to the wall. I put the envelope in the drawer in my desk.

"Is that from lover boy?" Taylor asked.

"Yes," I said letting out a breath. "What homework are you doing?" I said walking over to her.

"Physics." She said, scribbling on her paper.

"Ah, my favorite." I said sarcastically. She laughed quietly and continued writing.

"There's a party tonight in EPA." She said, flipping the page. "Do you wanna come with?"

I walked back over to my suitcase. "Nah, I have to unpack and finish my homework. I am too emotionally drained to party." I said, putting my clothes in my drawers.

"I figured. Did you get laid at least?" She asked. I turned my body toward her and she was staring at me.

I shook my head. "No. You know how I feel about that."

She shrugged. "I just figured. Beside you both have so much pent up sexual frustration, I thought you'd give him a little something something before he left."

I turned away from her and rolled my eyes. "No." It's not that we didn't want to have sex with each other, we thought it was best if we would wait. We talked about it sometimes but we didn't figure it was something we really HAD to do to make or break our relationship. He didn't pressure me and I didn't pressure him into anything we didn't want to do.

"Not even a finger?" She asked. My cheeks flushed and my face turned red. "Have you touched his penis?"

"Taylor!" I yelled. My cheeks were bright red and burning. "I do not want to talk about it okay?"

"Fine, fine. Sorry for bringing it up." She said getting up. "I have to go to work to get my check. I'll see you later."

"Okay." I said quietly. I finished putting my clothes away. I sat down at my desk and pulled out a piece of paper.

_"Dear Troy,_

_I'm back in California now, and I got your letter. You are too sweet Troy. How did I ever get so lucky to have you? So I've been back in my dorm room for about 20 minutes and guess what Taylor was hounding me about? SEX, Troy. SEX! It's ridiculous. You just left and I'm not going to see you for over a year and she's worried about if we had sex or not. It just gets to me sometimes. Maybe we should have had sex before you left._

_On a lighter note. I have some calculus homework I have to do after I finish this letter. I really don't want to do it. Honestly, I don't know when I'm even going to send this because I have no idea where you are. So I guess I'll write to you until you write me first. Maybe I'll call your mom, maybe she knows._

_Troy, I miss you already. It feels weird that I wont be able to pick up the phone and call you. We have to communicate like the Amish. Well I guess that's not correct. Oh well, I don't feel like thinking yet. I'm still on vacation brain._

_I think half of my letters are going to be 'Wah, I miss you.' I don't know why I feel so vulnerable without you. I guess it's because you were always just down the street or a phone call away and now you're not. It's going to suck so much. I'm already grumpy and it's only been a couple of days._

_I saw my dad after you left. He told me to tell you that he says hi and that he is glad you're fighting for our country. He really loves you Troy. He told me he couldn't imagine me with anybody else. Daddy's doing okay. He has a couple of surgeries coming up soon, nothing too major. The nurses saying he's doing fine. You know they never really tell me anything, they still think I'm fifteen. It's really irritating._

_Like I was telling you before you left, we are picking classes soon. I think I'm taking around 20 units this semester. It's going to be hard, but hopefully it will keep my mind from worrying about you. I highly doubt it though._

_I wonder how everything is over there. I hope everything isn't as terrible as I imagined it to be. You know me, I always make everything seem worse than it is. I'm sorry for worrying all the time. I just don't know what I would do if I lost you Troy. You mean everything to me._

_You know what I said before? About having sex before you left? I'm glad we didn't. It would have just made this harder. IF we have sex before we get married, it's going to be after you get out of the Army and you're home for good._

_I love you Troy Bolton._

_See you soon,_  
_Your Brie."_

* * *

**Hello My Sparkly cupcakes! I miss you guys! I've been writting and going to school and doing nothing. It is getting closer to the end of my quarter so i don't know how often i'll be updating. This story is new, of course, it's going to be short. 5 or 6 chapters long. I'm still writing a sequel to Kissin in the Rain. I havent gone very far with it yet because these random ideas keep popping into my head and i HAVE to write them down before i forget about it. Anyways, enough about me. I hope yall are doing fabulous!**

**Don't forget to Review! :)**


	2. Like a wave in the ocean

**Troy.**

I've been in the Army for over a year now. I've been through basic training and boot camp. I moved to Virginia to do some more training for what I was actually going into when I get to the middle east. I was petrified. I didn't want to die. I was almost 20 years old. I tried not thinking about the possibility of dying. I had my family to think about, I had Brie.

I wrote her as much as I could during basic training. Once I moved to Virginia, I got my phone back so I could call her anytime I wanted to. She was busy with school, she wanted to be a doctor. She's going to be an amazing doctor once she graduates. It still amazes me every single day that I call her mine. I don't want to spend my life with anybody else.

Brie's birthday was coming soon and I was going to surprise her. Since I really didn't visit much, I got the clearance to go to California for the weekend. I would get there on Friday, which is her actual birthday. I was excited to see her. I miss her so much. I was in contact with her roommate Taylor, who was going to help me plan it and was haggling me to have sex with Brie. She did that to Brie as well, she told me so in her letters and phone calls.

I started packing up my things for California. I heard a knock at my door. "Hey Man!" My friend Chad said, walking in. I met the first day of basic training and we have been inseparable ever since. "What are you doing?"

"Packing up. I'm going to California to surprise my girl." I said with a smile on my face.

"Finally going to get laid or what?" Chad said. Chad haggled me about sex too. I ignored him and continued packing. "You've been with the girl for five years and you still aren't getting any?"

"Six years." I corrected him. "Get out."

"Fine. I'll come by later." Chad said walking out of the room. He closed the door behind him. I shook my head to myself. My phone started ringing, I looked at the time, it was six so that was probably Brie, getting out of class.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hey soldier."_ Brie's sweet voice said from the other line. _"How was your day?"_

"It's Wednesday so I didn't really do much." I sat down on my bed. "How was class baby?"

_"Same old. Taylor keeps talking to me about going out for my birthday. I don't really want to go out."_ She sighed. _"She bought me this outfit and it's…. very short."_

I chuckled, amused. "It's a dress?"

_"Yes. A very short dress."_ Brie said. _"I didn't even try it on. I don't want to. I'd look weird in a short dress."_

"Brie, you look beautiful in everything. What else are you going to do for your birthday?" I asked her.

_"Well I have one class. I have a 14 page paper to write so I'll occupy my time with that."_ Brie murmured. _"I'll wish my boyfriend was there."_

"I know baby, I'm sorry. I would go if I could, but I have a lot to do on Friday." I tried my best to sound sad. "But I will call you and wish you a happy birthday."

_"Maybe we could Skype."_ Brie offered.

"Maybe… How's your dad doing?" I asked her.

She let out a sigh. "_He's okay. Mom said she's been visiting a lot lately because he got a cold. He hasn't been feeling very well the last couple off days. I just hope he gets better."_

"Me too baby." I said. "I love you doctor, maybe you can make him better."

_"Mmm, I wish I could. I love you too babe."_ She said quietly back to me. _"I'm going to nap, so I'll talk to you later. I love you so much."_

"I love you so much more." She giggled quietly. "Sweet dreams beautiful."

_"See you soon."_ She said quietly before she hung up.

On Friday, I landed in San Francisco at around three. I took a cab to the Stanford dorms. I pulled out my wallet. "How much?" I asked the driver.

"It's on the house." The driver said, he turned to smile at me. "Thank you for fighting for our country."

I gave him a twenty dollar bill and shook his hand. I pulled my duffle bag out as I got out of the cab. I forgot that I was wearing my uniform. I was so used to it now. I had to wear it when I was leaving and when I come back. I put my cap back on and walked into the building. My phone started ringing. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

_"Hey Troy."_ Brie said. _"Taylor made me try on the dress and I wont come out of the closet to show her. You could almost see my butt cheeks Troy!"_

I chuckled as I made my way up the stairs. They had an elevator but I opted for the stairs. I got to the floor she was on. "Just show her Gabi, it'll be alright."

_"Okay, but I'm staying on the phone with you."_ She said. I heard the door open and Taylor squealed from the background.

_"Gabi! You look so hot! If I was a lezzy, I'd totally jump on that."_ I heard Taylor say. I started laughing.

_"Taylor!"_ Gabi yelled. I could imagine the color her cheeks were.

I found there door and I covered the phone with my hand and I knocked on the door. "Pizza!" I yelled, disguising my voice.

_"Tay, did you order a pizza?"_ Gabi asked.

_"No. Go get the door I have to change."_ Taylor said back to her.

Gabi sighed. _"I wished these dorms had peep holes."_ I heard the door knob turn and I smiled, waiting for her to open it. She opened the door.

"Why? So it could ruin my surprise." I said, hanging up the phone. "Happy birthday." I said with a big smile.

Gabi stood frozen for a minute. She burst out in tears and jumped on me. "Troy!" She sobbed. I set her back on her feet. I smoothed down the back of her very short dress. "What are you doing here?" She asked, pulling back from me wiping her eyes.

I smiled at my beautiful girlfriend. "I came to spend the weekend with the birthday girl." She lifted off my cap and kissed my lips firmly. "Now, why in the world are you crying?" I smiled at her and wiped her eyes.

"Because I'm so happy Troy." She smiled up at me and played with my earlobe. "This is the best birthday present, ever."

"Hey Troy." Taylor said nonchalantly as she walked back in the room.

"Hey Taylor." I said, closing the door behind me.

Brie let go of me and turned to her roommate. She pointed at Taylor. "You knew didn't you?" She glared. "That's why you made me wear this!" She motioned to her dress, that looked very good on her by the way.

"I just hope someone in this room is going to get laid tonight." Taylor said pointing at the two of us. We both looked at each other and turned red. Brie took my duffle bag and walked over to the bed. She set the bag down next to the bed. Taylor fluffed up her hair before walking to the door. "There are condoms in my drawer, just in case." She said, blowing a kiss to Brie.

Gabriella turned to me and bit her bottom lip. "Do you like the dress?"

I nodded quietly. "You look very sexy, Brie." I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "I missed your kisses."

"Mmm, I missed your kisses too." She pulled her lips away from mine slowly. "Since we aren't in Albuquerque, we need to find somewhere else to eat and we can come back here and watch movies." she ran her hand through my hair, it wasn't as short as it was when I left.

"Alright, let me just get changed." I said, leaning down to kiss her.

She shook her head. "I want to show you off, to everybody. Don't change." She kissed my lips with a smile. "But I'm going to change. I want to look classy next to my soldier." She disappeared into her closet.

I shook my head and looked around her room. I saw all my letters lined neatly on her desk. I sat down on her bed and pulled out a book from under me. I opened it and started flipping thought it. It was pictures of Brie and I from when we were growing up. I flipped to the back and there were more recent ones from before I left. Brie came in and sat down next to me. I pointed to the last picture. "That one's my favorite."

She smiled up at me. "Mine too." I cupped her face and kissed her lips gently. I felt her tongue run along my lip slowly. I brushed my tongue along hers slowly. She laid back against her bed and I laid on top of her. My fingers ran up her bare thigh slowly. She pushed me back gently, disconnecting our lips. She stared at me for a while. "I can't believe you're here."

"Believe it baby." I kissed her forehead gently. "Let's go get some food and we can come back and cuddle." I kissed down her neck and then rolled off of her. "Come on, I've never been here before."

She giggled quietly and got up, smoothing down her dress. "Alright, what do you want to eat?" I shrugged. "We can walk somewhere close." She said. She threw her purse on her shoulder. I grabbed my cap. "Ready to go Soldier?"

"Yes Ma'am." I laced my fingers between hers and we walked out of the dorm.

We ate an early dinner and she showed me around her campus. She introduced me to some of her professors she was fond of and we headed back to the dorm. She hugged my arm and leaned her head against me as we walked. "I'm so proud of you Troy."

"I'm proud of you. You got into one of the most prestigious schools on the first try. You're doing amazing and everybody here loves you." I kissed the top of her head and pulled her close to me. "You're amazing Brie, really."

"Look at you Troy. You are going to go out and fight for our country. That is pretty amazing if you ask me." She rest her chin on my shoulder. "You have no idea how much I brag about you." Brie blushed lightly.

I smiled down at her as we walked into her building. "You're lying."

"I'm not. I talk about you constantly. It's terrible." I chuckled and we walked into the elevator. "Everybody that sits by me knows about you. I have your pictures everywhere. They always ask me who that handsome army boy is."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around Brie from behind. "Well I am flattered." I moved her hair to one side and I kissed the back of her neck gently. "You're so beautiful Brie." I mumbled quietly.

"Mmm." She hummed quietly as I began sucking on the back of her neck. She held onto my hands as the elevator opened. I walked behind her toward her dorm room. I moved my lips down her neck. "Troy." She said hoarsely.

"Hm?" I asked pulling away from her neck. "What is it?"

She opened her room and we walked inside. She closed the door behind her. Brie pulled me over to her bed and we laid on her bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she crawled on top of me. She pulled my hat off and set it next to her bed. She leaned down and kissed my lips slowly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I mumbled against her lips. I slid my hands down the back of her thighs. I pulled away from her and sat up. "Can I please take this off?"

"My dress?" She said, sitting up.

I chuckled and shook my head. "This." I pointed to my uniform.

She giggled quietly. "Yeah, of course. Sorry." She climbed off me and sat there. I pulled off the top and I pulled a hanger out of my bag and hung it up. I changed into something more comfortable and dug through my bag. I had Brie's present in there I just forgot where it was. I pulled out two wrapped up boxes. "What's that?"

"Presents for my girl." I leaned over and kissed her lips gently, handing her the boxes. "Open the smaller one first." I instructed her. I sat on her bed and watched her examine the boxes. "Open it Brie."

"Okay, okay. Don't rush me!" She said, smiling at me. She picked up the smaller box and started unwrapping. She pulled off the wrapping paper and opened the box. She pulled out my original dog tags. "Troy!" She said looking up at me. "I love it!" She pulled a thumbtack out of a little box on her desk and stuck it into the wall. She hung the tags on the thumbtack and smiled at me. "They're perfect."

"Open the second one." I said, chuckling at her excitement.

She leaned over and kissed me. "Alright, box two." She started tearing off the wrapping paper. She examined the box before opening the lid. She peered inside the box and gasped. She pulled out one of those chain link bracelets with an engraved heart charm and an Army charm. She turned over the heart. "Forever and Always My Brie. Love, Your Soldier." She let out a sob and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

I rubbed her back and squeezed her tightly. "You better not cry the whole time I'm here Gabriella." I joked causing her to hit me. She pulled away, wiping her tears. She pulled me in and kissed me firmly. "I love you, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you for coming." She said quietly. "I love you." She put the bracelet in the box and put it on her desk. She got up and cleaned up all the wrapping paper off her bed. I laid back and closed my eyes, just letting Brie's scent envelop me. She climbed back into the bed, climbing on top of me.

I opened my eyes to see Brie just in a lacy black bra and matching panties. I tried to push away all the sexual thoughts going into my head. "Brie." I said slowly. She put her finger on my lips then leaned down to kiss my lips firmly. She slipped her tongue in my mouth, placing the palms of her hands on my chest. "Brie." I mumbled again.

She pulled away from me. "Stop talking" She said giggling. I started laughing along with her. "I'm trying to be sexy, but it's not working out very well." She said, rolling off me.

I smiled, still laughing. I pulled her against me. "You don't have to TRY to be sexy baby, you just are. And you don't have to do anything you don't want to do for me okay baby? I just want you to be happy. When we finally do it I want it to be special and I know you do too." I kissed her lips. "I'm fine with just watching movies baby."

She ran her fingers through my hair. "I want to do it but I guess just not now." She cuddled up to me. "I have to admit, I like half naked cuddling." I turned to her and she blushed.

"I have no idea why you're blushing. I've already seen you naked Brie and you've seen me." I kissed along her neck gently.

She sighed. "Taylor is right. I'm a prude."

I burst out laughing. "Brie, just shush." She was about to say something else when I kissed her lips cutting her off. "Not another word." I leaned back down and kissed her lips firmly. She giggled quietly, giving in. We cuddled up in her bed. Her fingers worked their way into my shirt. Her nails raked down my abs slowly, she knew every time she did that I would get hard. I let out a quiet groan.

She giggled again quietly I knew my penis was pressed up against her leg. She daringly slipped her hand under the waistband of my shorts wrapping her hand around me. I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a deep groan. She quickly put her lips on mine. "The walls are thin Troy. You'll understand around midnight." She whispered against my lips.

"Brie." I protested before she started stroking slowly. "Gabriella." I husked out quietly. She shushed me and connected her lips to mine. God, I missed her.

* * *

When Sunday came along, saying goodbye was always hard. I know she didn't want me to go, she literally wouldn't let me out of her sight all weekend. We were waiting in the airport. "So When are you coming back?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"I can't go down for thanksgiving but I'm going down for Christmas. I'm coming back home at the beginning of February, so that means I'm going back in August." I said, counting the months in my head.

She nodded, clinging onto me. "Well Taylor and I should get our new apartment at the beginning of January." Brie looked up at me. "I'm thinking about taking a semester off."

"What? Why?" I asked, sitting up. She just looked at me. "Please don't tell me it's because of me Gabriella. You know I'm going to be over there all the time, you don't need to take off of school. It'll throw off your whole plan Gabriella."

"I only have six months with you before you're gone for three years Troy. THREE YEARS." She emphasized. "You're already going to be in Albuquerque half the time. I want as much time as I can get." I saw her eyes start to water.

"Baby." I sighed quietly. She looked away from me. "Brie, baby." I pulled her closer to me. I kissed her cheek gently. "I don't want you to get off track because of me. I'll spend as much time with you as possible and I know it will never be enough. I'm not only doing this for me Brie. It's for us. I want to make sure, you and our future kids are taken care of forever, okay?" I whispered quietly. "I love you with all my heart and it kills me that I can't wake up next to you every morning. But the time will fly by before you know it and I'll be back right here with you in my arms. We're going to go to the beach when it starts to warm up. We can even go to the boardwalk you were telling me about."

She wiped her tears quickly. "You'll love Santa Cruz. I can't wait to take you. It's too cold to go now." She said quietly. "I'm holding you to it Troy, Don't disappoint me." She gave me a small teasing smile.

"I won't baby." I unwrapped my arms from around her and stood up. She got up with me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I have to go." I reminded her quietly.

"As long as you come back." She kissed my chest before pulling me down to kiss my lips. "I love you Troy."

"Baby, i'll always come back to you. I love you too Gabriella. I'll call when I land." I captured her lips in a soft kiss. "I'll be back soon Baby, I promise."

"See you soon." She said quietly, I kissed her knuckles gently before I walked away.


	3. Come Right Back

**Gabriella.**

I waited anxiously for Troy's plane to come in. He was finally on his 6 month break before he had to start his first tour in the middle east. I was so excited to see him. He's been in Albuquerque for the last two weeks and he was going to stay with me for a month before he went back to Albuquerque for a little while. Taylor and I settled into our new apartment which was in the upper scale Ardenwood area of Fremont. It only took a half hour to get to school, maybe an hour on a bad day.

Taylor's parents are both doctors and I've been working at the Stanford Medical Center so rent was covered. We carpooled when needed. When we got the apartment I drove my car up from Albuquerque so I had it with me.

I fidgeted anxiously with my keys as I looked at the screen that told me Troy's plane had landed. I started to see people file out of the terminal towards the baggage claim at the Oakland airport. I glanced down at my outfit then looked up for him. I realized I was looking for Troy in his uniform but he was going to be in civilian clothes.

"Come on, come on." I said quietly to myself. I saw his hair first, it was longer than the last time I've seen him. I looked at his face. He was looking down rolling his headphones around his Ipod before stuffing it in his pocket. I felt the smile over take my face. "TROY!" I yelled, scaring the shit out of at least half of the people in the airport. I ran over to him. Troy's head shot up and broke out into a huge grin that matched mine.

I jumped on him when I finally got to him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I felt to tears start to roll down my cheeks as I hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much." Troy said quietly as he held me in the middle of the airport.

"Oh god I missed you too." I said swallowing the sob that was about to come out. He carefully set me down and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"What did I tell you about all this crying nonsense?" Troy asked quietly, with a smile.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You should be happy, would you rather I wasn't happy to see you?" I asked with a smirk.

He chuckled. "Okay, you got me." He leaned in and kissed my lips gently. "You look beautiful My Brie."

"Thank you babe. Your hair is getting long again. I love it." I ran a hand through it. He kissed my lips again, more firmly this time. "Are you excited to see the new apartment? It's amazing."

"I can't wait." Troy said as he unwrapped his arms from me. "We have to get my stuff."

We headed over to the baggage claim and Troy grabbed his suitcase and his duffle bag. We talked as we walked to my car. We got to the apartment and Troy put his things in my room. "Taylor is at work." I explained to Troy.

"So we have the apartment all to ourselves." He said pulling me against him. "We can get reacquainted." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Or we can take a nap because I'm exhausted. I've been running around all week making sure everything is perfect for you." I admitted to him.

He sighed. "Brie, brie, brie." He shook his head then scooped me up and dropped me on the bed. "I guess a nap wouldn't hurt anybody." I smiled and got under the covers. Troy climbed in with me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you going to miss Virginia?" I asked quietly once we got settled in the bed.

He shrugged. "Not really. I didn't really do much. I'm going to miss Chad though." Chad was one of his closest friends he met when he enlisted. I talked to him a couple times on the phone, he was a nice guy. "But I'll see him when we go back."

"That's good." I said as I kissed along his jaw slowly. "I classes in the morning Monday through Thursday until noon, so you get to sleep in. I cut down on work this month so I only work Mondays and Wednesdays from Noon to 3." He played with my hair. "I wanted to work as little as possible so I could spend time with you."

"Brie…" He said.

"I know what you're going to say, okay? Sh, I want to do this and it doesn't affect school and it's only for the months that you're here. If I hear one complaint out of you I am going to…" I trailed off. "Well I don't know what I'm going to do but you're not going to like it."

Troy chuckled and pulled me closer to him. He kissed my lips firmly. "So what are we doing today Miss Montez?"

"We are going to nap and then we are going to go out to dinner and then we are going to make out while a movie plays on the TV until we fall asleep." I said confidently. "Tomorrow I am taking you to the beach."

He smiled. "Really?"

I nodded. "I know it's February but Tomorrows supposed to be the hottest day of the week."

"No, I meant we really get to make out all night?" He said, earning a smack in the chest from me. "Kidding, my love." My stomach fluttered. I smiled at him and kissed his lips firmly. He was about to say something else but I cut him off.

"Sh, Just hold me." I said quietly, cuddling against him. He just wrapped his arms around with without an objection.

* * *

"Hottest day of the week my ass." Troy said, hiding in his jacket.

We were at a little beach in Alameda, it honestly wasn't freezing but the wind made it worse. I sighed. "Fine, I know somewhere else we can go." I said getting up. "Come on soldier we have to make it to the destination at 4500!" I yelled at him. I had no idea what I was talking about.

Troy chuckled and wrapped his arms around me as we walked back to the car. "You know that isn't what the army is like. And 4500 doesn't even make sense." He kissed my lips. "Good try though." I smiled shamelessly up at him.

We climbed into the car and I got settled in the drivers seat. "I think you'll like this place better because we'll get to stay in the car." I giggled quietly. I started the car and drove. It took a little while but we finally got to the Marina. We sat in the parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" Troy asked. "What is this?"

"We're at the marina. Just a couple miles away from the Oakland airport." I pointed across the bay. "You can see all the flights taking off." I said, opening the sunroof. I leaned my chair back and looked up. Troy did the same and pulled me over to his seat. I sat in his lap and leaned against him. "I hope you remember days like these when things get rough over there." I said quietly.

"I will baby." He said quietly against my neck. "Every memory I have, you'll be in it beautiful." There was a big wooshing sound and we looked up just in time to see the airplane flying over our heads. "Amazing." He muttered quietly.

"Sure is." I said quietly, cuddling against him. "Is it what you thought it would be?" I asked.

He sighed. "I guess so, in a sense. My dad was telling me how it was going to be. Just not seeing you is the hardest part. On the bad days I wish I could just crawl into bed with you and everything could just disappear and all that matters is me and you." He said quietly.

"I'm always a phone call away baby." I said quietly, running my fingers through his hair. "We're going to make the best of the time you're here. It'll give you a whole set of memories to think about before you go. Okay?" He nodded and looked up out of the sun roof window.

I put my lips on his neck and started sucking on it gently. Troy seemed to not mind. He was busy looking up at the sky. I bit down on his neck, causing him to jump. I pulled away from him giving him a kiss on the red mark I left. "Did Gabriella Montez just give me a hickey?" He asked and I smiled shyly. He shook his head at me and attacked my lips with kisses.

While Troy was here we did a little bit of everything. We went shopping in the city, we went down to the beach, we sometimes just took a drive. We took a trip up to Old Sacramento and walked around. We had an amazing time. Troy went back to Albuquerque for a couple weeks to spend with his family. He would be back shortly and just saying that made me happy. I took a little trip down to Albuquerque for a weekend. I went to go visit my dad who was doing better and I spent time with my mom.

When Troy came back to California we went down to L.A for spring break. We went to Disneyland and Universal Studios. Neither of us have been so it was very special for both of us. When we got back to the apartment after our little trip we were both exhausted. We were laying on the bed on the verge of falling asleep.

Troy's phone rang and he leaned over to answer it. "Hello Sir?" I lazily turned my head to look at him. "You're what?…Two weeks? I have three more months!… I understand that but I'm not supposed to be back until august… What do you mean there's no plan? Six months came out of your mouth." Troy took a deep breath. "Sorry sir. Two weeks it is… Good bye." Troy threw his phone in frustration and hid himself under the covers.

I swallowed the lump that was in my throat and I rubbed his stomach slowly. He pulled me against him and I squeezed him tightly. He kissed my forehead and kept repeating how sorry he was. I shushed him as I kissed his chest gently. "It will be alright baby. You have to leave a little bit early, and when you'll come back we will pick up where we left off and it will be like you were never gone."

He grumbled unhappily. I kissed up to his lips and I rolled on top of him. I slid my hands under his shirt, lifting slowly. "Brie." He said in between kisses. I sat up and looked down at him. "I love you."

"You know I love you too Troy." I leaned down and kisses his lips firmly.

"We're going out to dinner tonight." He said looking up at me. "I want you to dress up, okay?"

I smiled at him. "Sure, that'll be fun."

Later that night I got dressed into something pretty. I did my make up and my hair and I knew Troy was going to love it. I skipped excitedly around the room as I looked for my shoes. I pulled them out from under the bed and pulled them on my feet.

"Brie!" Troy yelled from the living room. "Are you ready to go?"

"Almost!" I yelled back, checking myself in the mirror one last time as I grabbed my purse. I out my bedroom door to Taylor and Troy sitting on the couch.

"Somebody's getting fucked tonight." Taylor said. I gave Taylor a look. "What? Gabi those shoes have fuck me written all over them. So just do it and get it over with so when he comes back it won't be all awkward." Taylor shrugged and picked up her magazine. "And besides, if you do it tonight. It will be Ah-mazing by the time he leaves. You can thank me later. Have fun!" Taylor said getting up and walking into her room.

Troy stood in front of me chuckling. "She would be perfect for Chad. We'll have to set them up when I get back." He held both of my hands and kissed my lips gently. "You look beautiful Brie."

"Thank you handsome." Troy kissed my forehead gently. "Let's get going." Troy agreed and we drove to a nice restaurant. We sat down and ate our dinner. I went to the bathroom before our dessert came. When I came back Troy had a big smile on his face. "Why do you have that look on your face?" I asked him skeptically.

Troy shook his head. "No reason Baby." He pushed over the plate. "Go ahead, take the first bite."

I shook off Troy's weird behavior. I reached down to grab my spoon but something else caught on my eye. I gasped. "You didn't!" By the time I looked up, Troy wasn't there. He was kneeling on the ground. He took the ring from the spoon and held it up to me.

"Brie, I can't even find the words to explain how much you mean to me. We've been through it all and we have prevailed. No matter what happens, I know I can count on you to be here for me. I can't imagine being without you for the rest of my life. I love you with all my heart. And I know what you're going to say baby. When I went down to Albuquerque I took a visit to your dad with your mom. I asked both of them what they thought if I asked you to marry me. They both gave us their blessing. So, My love. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Troy held my hand.

"Of course." I said, smiling down at him. He slipped the beautiful ring on my finger and stood up. He kissed my lips gently and everybody in the restaurant clapped for us. We finished dessert then went back to the apartment.

Troy and I were cuddled up in my bed. Taylor was out for the night. Troy caught me staring at my ring. "It was kind of Cliché." Troy said. "The way I asked."

"It was perfect Troy." I leaned over and kissed his lips gently. "This means you have to come home now and when you get back, we have a wedding to plan."

"I was planning on coming back regardless." Troy said, pulling me closer to him. "You don't understand how lucky I am to have you baby." He kissed my lips firmly, running his fingers up my thigh.

"You know Taylor was probably right, about the sex thing." I said biting my bottom lip.

Troy left a trail of kisses down my neck. "As much as I want to make love to you tonight. I want to wait, until our wedding night." His tongue flicked my earlobe gently. "I promise, it will be worth the wait."

I smiled up at my new fiancé and covered his lips with mine. I ran my fingers through his hair. I parted his lips with my tongue, moving it seductively against his. Troy's arms were wrapped around my waist, pulling himself against me. He removed his lips from mine and smiled at me. "You're worth the wait." I ran my fingers down his cheeks slowly.

Troy kissed each of my fingers slowly. "I love you Gabriella Montez."

"I love you, Troy Bolton." I rested my head on his chest. "God, you better come back." I felt the tears prick my eyes.

"I will Brie, I'll come back." He tighter against him and I closed my eyes. We laid there for a while in silence. He must have thought I was asleep when he mumbled. "God, I hope I come back."

* * *

Troy left for Albuquerque a couple days after he proposed. He was going to Virginia from Albuquerque so we said our goodbyes a little early. I was terrified for him but he told me he would write as soon as he got there. This time would be hard. It would be nothing like his boot camp or his training in Virginia. I wouldn't be able to talk to him for month and nobody could be prepared for that.

I kept myself busy with school, which was going really well. I'm was on my fast track to get into the Stanford Medical Program. All the Professors loved me, so that was a bonus. I had a great job working at the hospital, making more than enough money. After Taylor's four years she was going to go off to Harvard. She got into the law program there. I was so proud of her. We promised to stay in contact no matter what.

Troy wrote me a couple times. He's be in the Middle East for almost a year now. He said everything has been pretty mellow over there which I was thankful for. He got transferred into a special missions team. He got paid more but it meant his life would be in more danger. I've skyped with him once before he got transferred. I missed him so much.

Troy's sister Cheyenne was getting married in a couple of months to her boyfriend of about a year or so. I was going to fly down to Albuquerque to attend since I was pretty much part of the family. Sometimes in class I'll stare at the ring Troy gave me. I know I shouldn't get my hopes too high but I had all the faith in Troy.


	4. Home again

**Troy.**

I've been in the Middle East for two years now. I missed two Christmas and I missed my sisters wedding. Things were getting a little crazy over here. Our team got bombed twice and I've got shot at more times than I can count. Thankfully nobody has really got injured.

I thought about Brie constantly. I wondered what she was doing, if she missed me. She writes me a lot of letters, it's always nice to hear from her. She told me she should be graduation soon. Taylor was going to move out of their apartment. I don't think she's looking for another roommate anytime soon. I had another year before I could go home for good. Some of my team were talking about reenlisting again. I don't know if I could do that to Gabriella.

When I get home I'd have to go back to school to get a degree. Thankfully the Army will pay for it, I know Gabi's already swamped with college loans. She was doing well. She was working at the hospital, about to get one step closer to being a great Doctor.

"Agent Bolton! Let's Go!" Agent Michaels said. He was technically my boss. We didn't have normal Army ranks, we were all technically 'Agents'. I pulled my jacket over my bulletproof vest then put my backpack on.

I ran out and hopped into the car. We were off trying to catch this man that we've been following for a while now. I didn't really know his name, but I knew his face. He was a very dangerous man. We had a lead on him and we were going to go get him.

We drove out into the middle of the dessert. I held the loaded gun close to my chest, pointing down. We took turns standing up, making sure that there was nothing of danger ahead. When Agent Kale sat down next to me, I stood up. I kept my gun pointed out. I looked around, making sure everything is clear. I saw a box on the side of the road. "Box to the left Agent Michaels." I yelled down. The truck immediately stopped. Somebody got out to check it.

"All Clear!" They hopped back in the truck and we proceeded to our destination.

It took us an hour and a half to have the place surrounded. I was apart of the first group to infiltrate the building. We secured all the guards, apprehending them. The next group rolled in. A spray of gunfire sounded and all the men dropped to the ground.

"WE GOT HIM." Agent Michaels yelled into our walkie-talkies. We got him and a couple of his men under custody. We were met with 6 or 7 squads to take away all the guards.

We headed back to the main American base camp to turn in the man we had. Before we even got there, word got out and there were cameras surrounding the building. We all filed in and the president offered us to stay there for the next couple of days. We each got phone calls to call our loves ones.

It was always hard for me when I just had only one call. Do I call my fiancée or my mother? Sometimes I'd call both. But this time was different. Each room we stayed in had separate phone lines. We each got a room to ourselves in the big building.

After I took my shower and we had dinner I went straight up to my room. I didn't even care what time it was back in the states, I needed to talk to somebody familiar. I chose my parents first. I dialed the house number and waited patiently for somebody to pick up.

_"Hello?"_ My sister Cheyenne answered.

"Hello Mrs. Hamilton." I said with a big smile on my face.

_"Who is this?"_ She said.

I chuckled. "You forgot about your little brother? I'm very hurt."

_"TROY!"_ She screamed. _"Oh my god! How are you! We were watching the news earlier and they said something about somebody being captured and I know you can't tell us but I'm so happy!"_ She said. I heard my mother yelling in the background.

"Yeah, it was my team. Were main headquarters now. We get to stay for a couple of days here." I said. "How are you? I'm so sorry I couldn't make the wedding. I fought so hard to get time off but they wouldn't let me."

_"The wedding was beautiful. I wished you were there but I know you had things to do. Gabi came, it was like she was there for the both of you. She misses you a lot."_ Chey said. _"Okay mom! I haven't talked to him in years so hold the fuck on."_ She said with a laugh, away from the phone. _"Mom is being crazy as usual."_

"She's just being a mom." I said laughing. "Speaking of being a mom. Do I get any nieces or nephews soon?"

Chey scoffed. "_I'm trying but Kyle said he want's to wait for a while. Maybe I'll just poke some holes in the condoms."_ I chuckled. _"I love you Troy. I'm glad you're safe."_

"I love you too Cheyenne. Tell Kyle I said welcome to the family and I can't wait to meet him." I sat on my bed and looked up at the ceiling as she passed the phone.

_"Oh, Troy is this really you?"_ My mom said, I could tell she was crying.

"Yeah Ma, it's me."

_"How have you been? Have you been eating enough? Do you know when you get to come home?_" Mom asked.

"I'm great mom, healthy as a horse. Were safe, at Main base. I've probably eaten too much. We got spoiled tonight. We had real food, not MRE's." I laughed. "How are you? How's Dad?"

_"We're good! We miss our baby boy. You never answered my question about coming home."_ Mom said.

I shook my head. "I don't know yet Ma."

_"We talked to Gabi the other day. We were talking about the wedding."_ Mom said, She was so excited Gabs and I were getting married. She wanted to drag me home by my ear just so we could get married. _"She wanted to start looking for dresses but the poor girl is all alone in California. I think Me, Maria, and Cheyenne are going to fly down there to go dress shopping with her."_

I smiled to myself. "I'm sure she'd love that. I got a letter from her today. I miss her like crazy. I'm going to call her after I hang up with you guys."

_"Oh alright, let me get your dad."_ There was suffling in the back ground.

_"Hello?"_ Dad said.

"Hey Pop!"

_"Hey Troy, how's everything?"_ Dad asked me.

"Everything's good now. We caught who we needed to catch. Now were staying at Main base for a couple of Days. I don't know what's going to happen next." I said, rubbing my forehead. "What time is it over there anyway?"

_"About 8:30 in the morning. Your sister came over for breakfast. Kyle is in Florida for business." _Dad said, sighing._ "What time is it over there?"_

"Late." I stifled a yawn. "I'll call you guys tomorrow. I still have to call Brie."

_"Alright. We love you. Be safe."_ Dad said.

"I love all of you too. I'll be home soon." I said.

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I got up and got a drink of water before calling Gabriella. I picked up the phone again and I called Brie's number. I stifled a yawn as she picked up the phone. "_Hello, this is Gabi."_

I chuckled. "You really have to answer your phone like that?"

_"Troy?"_ Brie said, sounding like she just got a burst of energy.

"Hello Beautiful girl." I said with a smile on my face.

She sniffled. I knew she was crying. I sighed. _"Sorry. I know you hate when I cry but I'm just so happy to hear your voice. I miss you so much."_ She said quietly, her voice shaking.

"I miss you too baby girl. I got your letter today. I was so happy to hear from you. I've been having such a stressful week." I said, sighing. "I'm exhausted."

_"I'm sorry baby."_ She said, her voice going back to normal. _"Where are you? How long do you get to talk?"_

"We got the guy in custody who we've been chasing for a while. We're at main base. We get to stay here for a couple of days. I get to talk as long as I want." I said, closing my eyes. "How's school?"

_"It's good. I'm finishing up an internship it took for my last semester. Professor Thorne said it would be a great opportunity to help me get into the official medial program."_ She said. _"Do you know when you're coming home?"_ She asked quietly.

"Not yet beautiful. But I'll let you know as soon as I find out, okay?" I said, letting out a quiet sigh. "I miss you a lot baby. I hope you're not getting used to being without me."

She giggled quietly. _"I'm could never get used to being away from you baby."_ She sighed quietly. _"I miss you, laying next to me. I miss your body."_

I bit my bottom lip. _"_Mmm, I miss your body too." I said huskily.

She let out a noise that was a mix between a moan and an annoyed groan. It was very sexy. _"Please, stop. I already miss you so much emotionally, now I miss you physically."_ She let out an embarrassed giggle. _"God, did I just say that?"_

"Yes, yes you did. And you're killing me here baby." I said quietly. "What are you doing now?"

_"I'm just a little late for class."_ She said quietly.

"Gabriella Montez! Go to school now. I will call you when I wake up baby." I told her. 'I promise baby."

She sighed. I knew what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. She was contemplating. _"Fine. You better call me, or I'll be very sad."_

"I will, I promise. I love you Doctor, now go learn something." I said with a chuckle.

She giggled quietly. _'I love you so much soldier. Stay safe. It was really nice to hear from you."_ I smiled. _"I'll talk to you soon. Sleep tight."_

"I'll talk to you soon baby. I love you." I hung up the phone and promptly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and looked around. I forgot where I was for a second. It felt good to take an actual warm shower and eat actual food and actually be able to call my fiancee. I took another shower, just because then walked over to the phone. I dialed Brie's familiar number. It went to voicemail.

"Hello My Brie, I called just like I promised. I just woke up and had a nice shower. I forgot how much love warm water." I chuckled to myself. "You're probably at work or at your internship. I hope you have a great evening. I have to get to breakfast then I'm not sure when I'm able to call back. So just in case. I love you and I hope you have a good night. I miss you and I'll talk to you soon baby girl. I love you with all my heart. See you soon." I hung up the phone and got completely dressed.

I walked downstairs and got myself some breakfast. "Agent Bolton, come here. We're going to eat and have a meeting at the same time." Agent Michaels said, waving me over.

"Yes sir." I walked over to the group and sat down.

"As you all know, we reprehended who we had to catch. I am proud of you guys and the president is very proud as well. He had instructed he is going to come here tonight and give us medals of honor. We are going home tomorrow morning Boys. When we get back to Virginia you will all have paperwork completing your dismissal." He broke out in a smile. "Job well done men."

We celebrated and hung out for a while. We had a couple of drinks and played some ball. It was a great day. I got to go home to my fiancée tomorrow. Life was good. The day proceeded and the President just landed and we got to meet him. He gave up a couple of medals and we each took a picture. I was ready to fall asleep around 9. We had to get up early for our flight tomorrow.

I just went straight up to bed. When I got up the next morning, I thought it would be a nice surprise for Brie. I packed up my things and I was one of the first ones to hop on the helicopter. We were taking the helicopters to the airport. We shuffled on the plane. I thought I would be in California the next day but I was so wrong.

We had some trouble flying out from the middle east due to weather. Then I was antsy and the 20 hour flight seemed much longer than it actually was. When we got back to the states, I fell asleep when I hit the bed at the Army Base. I hadn't talked to my parents or Gabriella, because it took five hours to sign the damn dismissal papers, then a whole day to get them verified.

While I was waiting, I helped out with the new recruits, preparing them for what they were up against. There were a couple of guys that I served with that stuck around so we hung out together. Finally after three days, I was dismissed and I got a plane ticket for California. After a long five hour flight, we landed in Oakland, California. I took BART all the way to Fremont and hopped in a cab.

It was weird, being back in the states after two long years. I was excited and nervous and I was more than ready to see my Brie. When the cab pulled in front of Gabriella's apartment, I let out a deep breath. I paid the driver and walked up to her door. I smiled to myself and knocked on the door.

A man answered the door. "How can I help you?"

I checked the door number again. "Is, uh Gabriella here?"

"Hold on a second." He furrowed his eyebrows at me, shutting the door. "GABI! Someone's at the door for you!"

"Who is it?" I heard her say.

"I don't know. Some man." The guy said.

I felt a rush of emotions coming to me, first was jealousy, then anger, then fear. I was scared shitless. What if Brie was seeing this guy? God, I would make a fool out of myself. "That's weird." Gabriella said. "I'll go see who it is." I heard her footsteps come closer. I felt my gut wrench as she opened the door.

"Troy?" She said breathlessly.

I was staring at the ground, I looked up at her. Her eyes were filled with tears. I couldn't tell what kind they actually were: good tears, bad tears, angry tears. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "Surprise." I croaked out.

"Oh Troy!" She burst out in tears, flinging her arms around my neck tightly. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing every inch of skin on her cheek and neck I could manage. She was shaking, her sobs dampening my neck and my shoulder where her face hid. She grabbed onto the back of my neck, holding onto me for dear life. I squeezed my arms around her tightly. "Oh thank god." I heard her mumble against my neck.

I pulled away from her and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry I haven't called. I've been busy, flying, sleeping, eating, and doing paperwork." I said quietly. She was just staring up at me. I looked behind her to see the guy staring at us. "Um, Brie. Who is that guy?" I asked, sort of afraid to even hear the answer.

"That's Beau." She said nonchalantly. I just looked down at her. Her eyes widened as if she read what I was thinking. "Beau was in a couple of my classes and needed a place to stay for a little while. Since Taylor moved out I had a spare room, so I offered. We're just friends. That's all."

I let out the breath I was holding. "Oh, okay."

She cracked a smile. "Come in, I want you to meet him." I picked up my bags and walked into Brie's room and setting them down. I walked back out and wrapped my arm around her waist. "Beau. This is my fiance Troy, and Troy, this is my now housemate, Beau."

I held out my hand. "It's nice to meet you Beau." I said.

"Likewise." He said, shaking my hand firmly. "I heard you were in the Army."

"I was in the Middle East for a while, but I got discharged and I'm home for good now." I said, looking over to see Brie with a big smile on her face.

"You really mean that?" She asked, excitedly. "You're home for good?"

I nodded. "I'm home for good." I wrapped my arms around her, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Well, I'm going to go to the grocery store. Do you guys need anything?" Beau said, awkwardly.

Brie let go of me. "Yeah, my list is on the fridge, I just need to add a couple more things now. Troy, honey. Can you go get my purse and give Beau a 20 for groceries?" Gabriella called out from the kitchen.

"Of course babe." I walked in her bedroom and pulled out a 20 from my pocket and walked back out. I handed Beau the money. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He said quietly as Gabriella approached with her list.

"I added a few things Troy likes, I put what isle they're on, just in case." I raised my eyebrows. "Don't give me that look Bolton." I chuckled quietly from next to her. "If its more then twenty I'll pay you back when you get back."

"Alright, see you later Gabi." Beau said walking out of the door.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked. "I haven't talked to my parents in a while."

She smiled at me and pulled out her phone. "Sure." I went to reach for it but she pulled it away. "First." She wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled, pulling her against me. I leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She pushed her lips against mine more firmly, stroking my bottom lip with her tongue. I brushed her tongue against mine, losing myself into a long, very overdue kiss.


	5. With ups there is always downs

**Gabriella.**

I woke up feeling two arms around me. I jumped up sitting up on the bed. "Brie, What the fuck?" Troy asked sleepily beside me. He pulled his arm out from under my butt. "Jesus, you broke my elbow." Troy joked, rubbing his closed eyes.

I sighed, scooting back against him. "Sorry, I just got freaked out because I forgot you were here. I was in attack mode, thinking some creeper was in my bed." I cuddled up against him. "I'm sorry. I'll just have to get used to it again. How'd you sleep?" I asked quietly.

"Okay, I had a couple bad dreams about the war but when I woke up to see you sleeping in my arms, everything was okay." He kissed my nose, with his eyes still closed. "I'm exhausted baby, I think I'm going to sleep for about a week straight, I miss not having to do anything once I wake up."

I smiled at him but he didn't see. "You can sleep all you want baby." I leaned over and kissed his lips gently. "But I have to go to work then drop by school and pick up my diploma. They misspelled my name." I said, rolling my eyes to myself. "I was in the top 3 percent of my class, you think they'd get my name right." I wiggled out of his grasp.

He had a frown on his face. "But I want you to lay with me." He whined.

"Troy, I love you but I have to work sweetheart. My bills aren't going to pay themselves." I caved and crawled back on the bed, kissing his lips firmly. "I get off at noon, so I'll be back before you wake up again babe. But if you do, help yourself to anything in the fridge. Beau might be here, he might not, so be nice okay? He isn't interested in me."

"I didn't even say anything." He mumbled tiredly.

"You didn't have to. I'll be right back." I walked into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup, then I changed and walked back into the bedroom. "Troy, baby. I'm leaving." I said, patting his cheek.

"Okay, I love you." He said, finally opening his eyes. He smiled at me and sat up. He pulled me close to him and kissed my lips firmly. His hands were planted on my butt, pulling me closer to him. His tongue made its way into my mouth. I got lost in the kiss before I realized I had to get to work. I pushed him away. He smiled sheepishly at me. "Have a great day at work honey, and you might want to re apply." He pointed to his lips which were smudged with lipstick.

I kissed his lips one before walking away from him. "I love you baby. Be good." I picked up my purse and slung it on my shoulder, I pulled my keys out and walked into the living room. "Hey Beau." I said as I walked past him. He greeted me back from the coffee pot in the kitchen.

I felt so good today. I was happier than ever. I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face. I fixed my lipstick in the mirror and drove across the bridge to work. I parked in the parking lot and walked into the hospital. Everybody noticed my seemingly chipper mood. Most people were happy to see that I was so happy. I just couldn't wait to get back to Troy.

* * *

**6 Months Later.**

Troy and I went down to Albuquerque for our first Christmas since Troy came back. Don't get me wrong, I love Troy's family like they're my own but it just wasn't the same without him. I was so excited to go back home and see my family though. We announced we set a date for the wedding. Next November, A week before Thanksgiving, in Albuquerque. Dad would get the day out to come down the aisle with me and my mom. Chey and her husband were going to come, Taylor and Chad, one of Troy's Army friends might come as well. I was excited to start my life with Troy.

We still had a lot of planning to do as well. I just started Grad school and Troy supports me 100%. He is going back to school as well, but he is going to a private school in San Jose to get his degree for computer engineering. He took some advanced computer classes while he was in Virginia, which helped him out a lot.

Beau moved out 3 months after he moved in. He found a place to stay, the apartment was only temporary anyways. Troy saved up most of his army money and he bought a car. Since the Army was paying for school, he didn't have to worry about that. He wasn't completely finished with the Army though. If they needed to catch somebody that was high profile, he would have to go back and reenlist. I prayed that he would never have to do that again.

He got a job working with the government, it was quite an entry level computer focused job. Once he got his degrees under his belt he would move up to a more high ranking position.

We were saving up for a house. I wanted one. I was tired living in an apartment. I wanted to finish school, do al my internships and externships and everything I had to do to become a doctor. I had approximately 5 to 6 years left.

It was December now, a couple of days before Christmas. Cheyenne and I were walking around the mall, I still needed to get a present for Troy. "Can we go in here?" Chey asked, walking into Carters.

"Sure I guess." I joked, because we were already in the store. "What do you need in here Chey?" I asked, catching up to her. She was looking at a little onsie that read 'I love mommy.'

"I'm trying to convince my husband to have a baby." She said quietly. She ran her fingers over the lettering. "But he wants to wait." She said with a sigh.

I studied her for a minute. "You're not already …pregnant, are you?" I asked after a moment.

She let out a laugh. "No, no I'm not. If I was, I definitely would have told you already." She sighed. "When are you and Troy having babies?" She asked with a smirk.

I blushed and looked away from her. "Well, uh, maybe a while after we're married… We haven't even…" I trailed off. I saw a premie onsie that read 'handsome' on it. "Aw!" I walked over and picked it up. "It's so small!" I said quietly, starting to tear up.

Chey frowned. "It makes me so sad when babies are born that small." She said quietly. I put it back on the rack and sighed. "You've been together for 10 years and you haven't had sex yet?"

"Chey…" I said looking at her. She raised her eyebrow. I knew she wouldn't leave the topic alone. "I wanted to wait, then he told me he was going into the Army and that solidified my decision. I mean. It's really personal and I didn't want to do it and then have something happen to him. Or do it and get pregnant and then something happen to him. Now that he's back we could do it if the mood is right, but I do want to wait until after we get married." I walked out of the store, replaying what I just said. "It's kind of selfish of me, isn't it?"

"Oh no. Girl, you are in control. I highly doubt my little brother would take advantage of you but you call the shots. If you're ready then you're ready, if you're not then you're not." She said, smiling at me. "But I just can't believe your still a virgin."

I shrugged. "It fits me: virgin, prude, tease who doesn't give it up to her sexy fiance."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes at me. "Please. And I keep forgetting this is my brother who we're talking about."

"What? It's not like we're talking about how big his penis is or anything." I said boldly. Cheyenne looked at me and I turned bright red.

"Some prude you are." She snorted as we continued shopping.

I found a gift for Troy and she dropped me back off at my moms. I ran inside and wrapped up my presents. I shoved them in my closet and heard a tapping on my balcony door. I smiled to myself, getting up. I walked over to the doors and opened it.

I turned around and walked back to my bed without even greeting Troy. He shut the doors behind him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "No hello?" He asked quietly as his lips met my neck.

I smiled and turned around. "Nope." I pushed him away, climbing onto my bed. "You do know that we are adults and you don't have to sneak into my room."

He chuckled. "I know, but I still want to. It makes me feel young again." He laid down next to me. "How was shopping with my sister?"

"Fun, she was shocked when I told her we never had sex" Troy's eyes bugged out of his head. "What? We were talking about babies. It seemed appropiate."

Troy shook his head at me. "That's my sister Brie!"

I giggled quietly. "So, she's like my sister too." He pulled me against him. I rested my head on his chest. His fingers made their way under my shirt. He drew small circles against my flat stomach. Troy hadn't done that since high school. We laid there together for a moment. "Do you want to have sex?"

"Every guy wants to have sex Brie." He countered.

I rolled my eyes. 'I'm not talking about every guy. I'm talking about you. I feel like I'm being selfish by making you wait."

He chuckled. "You aren't making me wait. I WANT to wait baby." He kissed my forehead. "Whatever you want, then I want."

I looked him, studying his face. "What if you get bored of me?"

He looked at me as if I said the most ridiculous thing ever. "Gabriella Montez. I've been with you for 10 years. We've been through a lot but not so much that I could get bored of you. We still have so much we haven't done." He leaned down and kissed my lips firmly. "You really need to stop worrying about everything baby. We're going to be just fine."

I nodded, putting a smile on my face. I really wanted to believe him. I really did.

* * *

**Less than A year later.**

Troy and I walked hand in hand out of the small church we were married in. I had a beautiful gown and Troy looked so handsome in his tuxedo. We shared a kiss before getting into the car. Troy kissed my fingers looking at me. "We did it, Mrs. Bolton."

I smiled back at him. "We really did do it, Mr. Bolton. Let's go get to our party." I said leaning up against him. We drove down to Troy's Parents house where we had our reception held. Troy waited as I got changed into something more comfortable. I ran out of the bathroom and jumped on his lap. I attacked his lips with kisses.

He chuckled as I moved my lips down his neck. "What is all this for baby?" He asked.

"I can't resist, my husband, looking so sexy in a tuxedo with a ring on his finger." I said with a smirk. I kissed up to his earlobe, nibbling on it gently. "Guess what kind of panties I'm wearing" I asked him.

"Mmm, I don't know." He said. "A thong?" He husked out quietly.

I shook my head. "Nope." I kissed behind his ear. "I'm not wearing any panties." I kissed his lips firmly and walked out of his room.

He followed me out. "Damn, Gab. I don't think it would be such a good idea presenting ourselves for the first time when I have a hard on." I giggled quietly, rubbing it with the back of my hand. "Brie, knock it off." He said.

I smiled up at him. "I'm sooo sorry." I said sarcastically. I pulled him down and kissed his lips. "Let's go boner boy."

We made it though the reception and we went to a hotel for the night. We had to come back to go through all of our presents. We had an amazing night full of happiness and love making. I couldn't have imagined it being any better. Troy was right all along. It was definitely worth the wait.

A couple of months rolled by. Troy and I were back in California. We finally had enough money to buy a house. We found one in Fremont we liked and we moved in a couple of days ago. I collapsed on our bed. I just finished my day at school. Troy should be getting home soon. I was exhausted, so I took a little nap.

"Brie." Troy said quietly. I felt a pinch on my butt. I swatted him, grumbling. "Baby, wake up."

I rolled over stretching. "What Troy?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"It's almost dinner time baby. I wanted to know what you wanted to eat." He kissed my forehead. "You hungry babe?"

I nodded quietly, then laid back down. "I'm tired." I said sighing.

"I let you sleep for a while since I've been home." He sat on the bed next to me. "Its almost 6."

I sat up. "I hate napping during the day. It feels like I lost all track of time." I smiled at him. "But I needed it." I scooted over to him. "I love you."

"I love you too beautiful." He said. "Now, about food."

We ordered a pizza and cuddled on the couch. Troy got a phone call and walked upstairs to take it. I continued to watch the movie we were watching, until the doorbell rang. I grabbed some money and answered the door. I paid for the pizza and brought it in the kitchen. I heard something crash from upstairs. "Troy, are you alright?" I yelled up to him. I heard him come down the stairs. "The pizza…" I turned to face him. He looked pale. "is here." I finished quietly.

"That was Agent Michaels, remember I told you about him?" He said quietly. I nodded. "Well he told me they have another assignment for us." I backed up against the counter. "We have to go to Russia." I felt myself slide slowly down the counter.

"Please Tell me you're joking." I said just above a whisper.

"I wish I was." Troy said quietly, turning his head avoiding my eyes. "I have 3 days until I leave."

I shook my head. "No."

"Gabriella." He said quietly.

"NO." I said a little bit louder. "No. You're not leaving. I just got you back! I can't lose you again." I sobbed out the last couple of words before I covered my face with my hands. I felt Troy slide down next to me.

Troy wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "I'm so sorry Brie. I'm so sorry baby girl." He whispered quietly.

As the three days left with Troy went by quicker than I had expected. I was angry and hurt and sad and pissed off. I had too may emotions to function normally, I think I was coming down with a cold on top of it all. I drove Troy to the airport. I hadn't said a word to him all day today.

We sat quietly in the airport waiting for until he had to go through security. "Seems as if we'd come full circle huh?" Troy said quietly, trying to break the tension. I didn't say anything. "Brie, come on. Say something to me. Anything."

"Go fuck yourself." I said quietly.

Troy chuckled quietly. "Gabriella, come on. I know you're mad. I won't be gone for long, I promise."

"We haven't even been married for one year Troy. You're going to miss our first wedding anniversary. God, if we ever have kids and it's a boy. He is not going into the fucking army. " I hissed out. Troy sighed from next to me. "I know I'm being selfish but I want more than two years at a time with you. I want you to stay."

Troy was quiet this time. He tried to put his arm around me but I moved away from him. "Gabriella, cut the shit. I'm pissed off too, but I'm not taking it out on you. I'm going to fucking miss you just as much as you'll miss me. Now get the fuck up and give me a kiss." He said firmly, standing in front of me.

I stood up emotionless and kissed his cheek. He put his hands on either side of my face. He kissed my lips firmly. I closed my eyes, getting lost in his kiss. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I met his with mine, grabbing the back of his hair. Somebody cleared their throat and Troy pulled away from me. "Bolton."

I flicked my eyes to see a man, dressed like Troy standing in front of us. "Agent Michaels." Troy said, standing a little straighter. He shook his hand. "This is my wife, Gabriella." Troy said pointing to me. I narrowed my eyes, shooting daggers though the man. "She is not very friendly right now." Troy chuckled nervously.

"My wife is the same way." Michaels said, offering me an apologetic smile. I looked away. "How long have you guys been together?"

"Eleven years, four months and eighteen days. We've been married for less than one. Troy wont even be here for our first wedding anniversary." I said, looking away from him.

Troy smiled apologetically back at his boss. "She's a keeper Bolton." Michaels jokes. I shot daggers at him again. I sat back down on my chair and pulled out my phone.

Troy pulled his boss away from me and talked to him before walking back over to me. "What the hell is your problem Gabriella?" Troy hissed sitting back down at me. "That is my boss! He gives me clearance to come visit you."

"Yeah, last time you left, you saw me so many times." I said sarcastically. Troy groaned and put his head between his hands. Troy wiped his hands down his face. "It's almost time."

He sighed and got up. "Come here." I just looked up at him. "Please… just come here." I got up and Troy wrapped his arms around me. His arms were tightly wrapped around me. He kissed my forehead down to my lips. I kissed his lips softly before laying my head against his chest gently. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll try to make it back to you as soon as I can. I love you Gabriella. It hurts me to see you like this baby. I know this is going to suck but I'll come right back to you."

"Promise to give me a heads up this time." I sobbed out. "I love surprises but I want to meet you at the airport and run up to you and tackle you at the gate okay?" I said quietly, sniffling. I wiped the tears from my face.

Troy smiled at me and chuckled quietly. "I'll give you a heads up." He leaned down and kissed my lips gently. "I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you more Troy." I kissed his chest then up to his lips. "Please be safe."

Troy nodded and kissed me one last time. "I will. Be back soon." I gave him a weak smile as he pulled away from me. I waved at him. He waved back once he was past security. I sighed and walked back to the car.


	6. A little Glitch

**Gabriella.**

Troy left two months ago and a lot of things have changed since he left. Cheyenne was moving back to Albuquerque. My dad was in the hospital, not doing well at all. A co-worker kept hitting on me at work. To top it all off. I was 3 months pregnant and I missed Troy. I wanted to finish school as quick as possible, but I don't know if I could handle another two years at Stanford. I was finishing up my masters and I don't think I could go back again.

My alarm clock went off, but I had already been up. I had morning sickness since 5 in the morning. I rolled over to Troy's empty side of the bed and I smacked the top of the alarm clock. I pulled knees up to my chest and closed my eyes. I couldn't do this anymore, be alone in a state where I didn't know anybody. I wanted my husband. I wanted to go home.

I only had two more months until I officially got my masters, then I could go back home to Albuquerque. I got up and got dressed. I went to school and I went to work like every other normal day. I got home around 9:30. I was exhausted and ready for bed and I hadn't even eaten yet. I picked up the mail, not bothering to look through it yet.

I walked inside the house and closed the door. I put the mail on the kitchen table and made myself a sandwich. I walked back over to the mail and sat down. I flipped through the mail and saw what I've been waiting two months to see. My name scribbled in Troy's handwriting. I smiled and picked up the letter. I opened the envelope and opened the letter.

_"Dear Brie._

_We just got settled here in Russia. The area were in is bleak and cold. We're chasing some Russian mobster, we don't have that many details but apparently this guy is dangerous, so we need to be extra cautious. Why did I just tell you that? Anyways, I'm missing you like crazy baby. Michaels is giving me shit for 'my hot headed wife.' It's all jokes so it's alright. They're just jealous because they don't have a beautiful wife like you my love._

_On our flight over here, which took forever by the way. I was thinking about when I get back. We are taking a week off and laying around the house all day. Okay? Does that sound good? It sure does to me. I don't miss it out here. I miss being home with you, and I miss work._

_How is everything going at the hospital? Everything running smoothly? I hope so. You were doing a great job and you're not even a doctor yet. I don't know how you have the patience to go through all that school. I'd be so antsy. How's school going anyway? Hope you're still juggling everything well, I know me leaving threw us all off schedule._

_I know you're mad at me for missing the holidays and our first anniversary but when I come back I will make it up to you. We will have a nice getaway just the two of us. I can't wait to come back to you. I can't say that enough. I love you so much and I'm so sorry that I have to leave you the way I did._

_Be back soon,_

_Your Soldier."_

I sighed and folded up the paper. I still had to tell him and everybody else, I was pregnant. I didn't want to do it over a letter. I yawned and finished my sandwich before heading off to bed. I decided I didn't feel like going to class the next day, but I had work at three. I slept in and relaxed. I needed to relax, I was driving myself crazy being alone here.

I crawled out of bed around 11 to eat. I picked up paper and a pen and started writing.

_"Dear Troy._

_I'm glad you made it there safe and got settled. I'm sorry about the whole Michaels thing. I was just moody and pissed off and tired. I didn't want you to leave and I was being selfish. I wish you were here with me right now because I need you the most right now._

_I really didn't want to tell you this over the letter but I found out a couple weeks after you left. I am three months pregnant. Yep, you knocked me up and left for Russia. I know you had no control over either of the situations but they both happened._

_I'm sick and tired of school. I'm not going to be a doctor Troy. In fact I've decided that once I'm finished with my masters, I'm going back to Albuquerque Troy. Hopefully you write me back your response before I do. I just got your letter yesterday so I thought I needed to write you back._

_It's been really lonely without you here Troy. I don't like it. I'm starting to loathe it here. I'm tired and I just really want to be home. Dad is in the hospital again and he's not doing well. Please, please, please come home soon. I miss you more than ever._

_I love you Troy,_

_Gabriella."_

I folded it up and wiped the tears rolling down my face. I put it in an envelope, pressing a stamp on it. I wrote down the reply address Troy left and stuck it in my mailbox.

Troy replied before I left and told me he agreed with everything I decided. I finished my masters and sold the house. I flew back home and put all our things in storage and moved back in with my mom. I was five months pregnant when I told everybody about the baby. I didn't find out the gender but I sent Troy a couple ultrasound pictures.

He's been in Russia now for almost six months now. I kept track with my pregnancy. I got a part-time job at Albuquerque medical center. Dad was still in the hospital, it's been quite a while now. He wasn't getting any better. I visited every chance I got because he was in the same building I worked in. He was very happy for Troy and I. Dad asked about him every time I stopped by. He missed him as much as I did.

Today I was going out to lunch with Troy's parents and sister. I think Cheyenne was more excited about this baby than I was. I got there first to get to the restaurant. I sat down at the table, rubbing my belly. I was starving. Good thing Troy couldn't see me now. I looked like a whale.

I looked up to see Cheyenne holding a bunch of bags and Kyle was behind her. "Hey sis!" Chey said. I stood up and hugged her tightly, then hugging Kyle. "Look at you! You look beautiful. How's my little Niece or Nephew?"

"We're good. It's kicking around in there. My little gymnast." I smiled at them. "How are you guys?"

Kyle had a small smile on his face, he looked over at Chey. Cheyenne looked like she was about to explode. "Hello all." My father in law interrupted. Jack and Lucy sat at the table with us. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Fat and tired." I said with a small smile. "What were you going to say Chey?"

We turned our attention to my sister in law and she was glowing. I gasped quietly. "I'm pregnant." She said with the biggest smile. I had guessed correctly.

"I knew it!" I said, "Congratulations! When are you due?"

"Early August." Kyle chimed in. "We are both so excited."

We ate lunch and talked about babies and ultrasounds. Kyle was telling us how he felt when he found out and when they got to see the ultrasound. I felt a tear roll down my cheek slowly. I wiped it away quickly and turning away from them.

"Oh Gabi!" Lucy said from next to me. She pulled me against her. "I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you."

I sat up and put on a smile. "I'm okay, I'm alright."

"He'll be back soon, before you even know it." Jack said rubbing my hand. I smiled up at him before leaning back against my chair.

I got back to my moms and went straight upstairs. I was ready for a nap. My phone rang while I was changing. I rushed to pick it up. "Hello?" I asked.

_"Hey beautiful."_ A familiar voice said, putting an instant smile on my face. I put him on speaker phone. _"How's my favorite girl?"_

"I'm okay. I miss you." I said quietly. I sat down on the bed, the baby started kicking around. "The baby is kicking a lot. I think it likes it's daddies voice."

_"It is?"_ Troy asked excitedly. _"I can't wait to meet it. You know you never sent that picture that I wanted with you pregnant."_

I smiled at myself. "Well you're not going to see me looking like a whale Troy. Be thankful."

_"Hardly."_ He said quietly. _"How's everything going over there? Is the baby healthy? Everything alright?"_

"It's perfectly healthy. I don't know the gender yet. If you were here we would've found out, but I just wanted to wait. Just in case they decided to let you go home early- before the baby is born. Then it'd be like we could find out together." I said licking my lips. I giggled quietly. "it's kicking the phone on my belly."

_"I'm more than ready to come home."_ Troy said.

"Oh, Your sister is pregnant too." I said just remembering. "We went out to lunch the other day and she told me and your parents. Kyle was so excited. His whole face lit up when they were talking about the baby. It made me miss you."

He sighed. _"I know baby. Hopefully I'm coming home soon. I'm still not sure. We came back to base to get some more supplies and check in."_ He yawned. _"How's your dad doing?"_

"He's not doing well. I get to see him all the time. I work in the same building. The doctor said he had a kidney infection and he's showing signs of meningitis. It could be fatal." I added quietly. "I'm so scared for him. He doesn't deserve any of this."

_"I wish I could be there. I know you have a lot of your plate. An AWOL husband, your dad is sick, you're seven months pregnant."_ I could hear him frowning. _"I want you to be strong okay? For me, for dad, for the baby. You don't have to work, stay in bed and take care of yourself. Keep your blood pressure down."_

I yawned into the phone. "I'm exhausted Troy. Physically and emotionally exhausted."

_"I'm sorry baby. I'll be back as soon as I can. I have to go, but I'll call you soon. I love you Gabriella."_ Troy said quietly.

"I love you too Troy. Stay safe." I replied back before I hung up the phone.

I took a short nap before I ran a bubble bath. Mom came in the check on me a little while ago. I could tell she was worried about me. I was going to be fine, I was just a little anxious and stressed out, but I'll be fine.

* * *

A couple days later I woke up with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't the baby, which was moving and kicking just fine. I got out of bed and got dressed. I walked downstairs slowly, sitting down on a chair in the kitchen.

"Hey baby." Mom said putting a glass of juice in front of me. "How are you feeling today?"

I took a sip of the juice. "I'm okay, but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." I said quietly. "Baby is fine, it's kicking my ribs right now." I said, pushing my stomach , guiding the baby into a more comfortable position.

"You hungry?" I nodded silently, drinking my juice. Mom brought out some fruit salad and gave it to me. I thanked her with a small smile and started eating my fruit. Mom headed off to work and I cleaned up a little bit. I had a doctor appointment today, then I was going to see my dad.

Literally after I stepped out of the doctors office I got a phone call. "Hello?" I answered wearily.

_"Hello, is this Mrs. Gabriella Bolton?"_ A man said into the phone.

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who's calling?" I answered, I felt my heart beat just a little bit faster.

_"This is Dr. Floyd at Albuquerque Medical Center. You are on a contact list for Mr. Manuel Montez. Is that correct?"_ The doctor said.

"Yes, it should be. He is my father. Is everything okay?" I asked, walking towards the elevators.

_"Could you please come to the hospital immediately? We have some things to discuss further."_ The doctor said. I felt my heart clench.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes." I said hanging up the phone. I pressed the button to my dad's floor. Once I got up there I walked to the reception desk. "I'm here to see Dr. Floyd. He just called me, I need to see him immediately."

The receptionist looked at me. "Name."

"I'm not on your damn list. My father could be dead and I don't even know, so can you just open the damn doors and let me see Dr. Floyd." I said. I did not have any more patience with these people, especially at times like these. I took a deep breath. "Look. I come here every day at 2 to visit my sick father. So please can you just let me in before I get even more pissed off."

She reluctantly handed me a visitors pass and opened the doors for me. I waddled inside, holding my big belly. I walked over to my fathers room. Dr. Floyd was in there, looking at the machines. "Ah, Mrs. Bolton I presume." Dr. Floyd said, glancing at me.

"Yes. Can you tell me what in the world is going on?" I sat down on a chair in the room.

He sat as well and faced me. "Well I called Maria but she didn't answer her phone, so I called you. Your father has acute meningitis. It is a very severe case. I'm not quite sure how long he has. We are doing everything we can to save him. There is once surgery we could do but it is about a 50/50 chance. He could be alive or he could decease on the operating table. We don't have that much time. I'd like you and your mother to talk it over, maybe with Manuel when he wakes up and let me know ASAP." I blinked at the doctor. "I'm sorry that I have to give you this kind of news."

Dr. Floyd stood up and left me in the room alone, with my father, who was sleeping. I picked up my phone and called my mom. _"Hello?"_ Mom answered.

"Mommy." was all I could get out before I burst into tears.

_"Gabi, what's wrong?"_ She said, worried. _"Is the baby okay?"_

I sobbed. "Yes the baby is fine, but daddy isn't. I need you to come to the hospital now mom." I said, in between sniffles. I wiped the tears that were free falling down my face. "Please. It's an emergency."

_"I'll be there in 10 minutes."_ Mom said before hanging up the phone.

I sat there quietly, watching my fathers heart monitor. I scooted closer to him. I put my hand on his and her held my hand tighter. "Hey daddy." I said quietly, kissing the top of his hand.

"Hey… baby." Daddy said tiredly. "Troy… Here?"

I smiled a little bit to myself. "No daddy. Troy's not here. He's still in Russia. How are you feeling?"

"My head… ouch." He said quietly. His eyes were still closed. "I'm tired… of this."

I wiped the tear running down my cheek. "I know you are daddy. I'm tired of it too. I just wish you were all better." I said quietly.

My mom came in the room. "Hi Manny." My mom said quietly, kissing her husbands forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Maria… I want it…. To stop." My father said quietly. "Make it go.." He said quietly in one breath.

I squeezed his hand tighter. We sat there for a little bit before the doctor came in. We were going to let him go naturally. Hopefully in his sleep so he wouldn't have to go through any more pain. I said my goodbyes to him. I told him Troy, the baby, and I loved him and would never forget him. It was a terrifying thing to do, to say goodbye. But it would hurt even more if I never had the chance to say goodbye properly.

A couple days later he passed away in his sleep. My mom and I were heart broken but he wasn't in pain anymore. We had a small ceremony for him, we invited only close friends and family. He was buried in a small graveyard a couple of miles away from the house.

I hadn't talked to Troy in a month. I only had 4 more weeks left. I was tired and ready to have this baby. I've been pretty much in my room since my dad passed away. I didn't feel like talking to anybody. Of course Lucy and Mom had planned me a baby shower. My stomach was huge and I didn't feel like being around people but it was already planned. I put my dress on and made sure I didn't look like complete shit. I walked down the stairs and was greeted by Lucy.

"Hey Gabi. You look so beautiful. How are you feeling?" She asked, putting her hand on my belly.

I put on a smile. "I'm alright. The baby is great. The doctor said it was perfectly healthy."

She smiled at me sympathetically. "Let's get you out back. There's a lot of people waiting for you." I searched my hips for my phone but I was wearing a dress with no pockets. I must have left it upstairs, I'll get it later. I walked out into the backyard and started mingling with people. Before I knew it, it was time to eat.

"What are you going to name it?" If I had a dime for every person who asked me that than I would be a very rich lady right now.

"I'm not sure yet." Was my reply, with a tight forced smile. I did not want to be here. I wanted to be upstairs, napping.

After we ate then we got to the presents. I had to stop about half way for a pee break. Then I continued. The baby got tons of clothes and toys and everything. I already had a crib, which Jack and Kyle set up in my room, for now. We were getting to the end of the presents. Lucy left to go get something. I presume it was the cake.

Mom kept handing me the presents. Chey was to the right of me, writing down all the things I received. She was four months now and glowing. Her and Kyle were very excited. I looked through the clothes that were in the bag. All 'I love Daddy' clothes. I felt a lump rise in my throat. I put them back in, and forced a smile. "Thank you so much they are so cute." I said.

"Two more." Mom said, handing me the last bag. I looked at her confused, but figured she might have something inside for me. I looked inside the bag and pulled out some burp cloths and tiny baby socks.

"Thank you all for everything. I really appreciate it and thank you so much for coming. It means a lot to me." I said genuinely smiling at everybody. I saw Lucy come out with somebody carrying a big box. The men were inside, so she probably talked one of them into helping her. I looked at my mother in law confused.

"Gabi, A present for you and the baby." Lucy said with a big smile.

I put the bag that was in my lap on the ground, paying no attention to what was in front of me. I started collecting the cards. I heard Cheyenne gasp from next to me. My head shot up and Troy was lowering the box he was holding to the ground. I felt my heart stop, then a pain in my stomach then a rush of water down my legs.

"Oh my god." I said quietly.

Troy smiled at me. "Hey Beautiful."

"Oh my god, oh my god." I said before clutching my stomach. "Mom!" I yelled at her, she was across the yard. "I think I'm in labor."

Troy turned pale white from in front of me. He reached out and helped me up. "Where are your things? I'll go get them."

"My room. Blue bag and Green bag." I said quietly as my mom rushed over to me. My mom lead me to the car and I got in. Troy came running out with the bags and hopped in the car with me. I think I was too in shock to process everything that was going on. Mom drove me to the hospital and Troy lead me in. We got a room and I took a quick shower before changing into the hospital gown. I piled my hair in a bun on the top of my head before I crawled into the bed.

Troy was fidgeting with his fingers, shaking his knees from next to me. My mom walked in the room and sat on the bed next to me. "Hey baby." She kissed my forehead.

"Hey mom." I said quietly.

"It's going to be a while before the baby is actually born. I'm going to go back home and clean up, I'll be back later okay?" I nodded and my mom kissed my cheek before leaving.

I closed my eyes and put my hands on my belly. "Are you going to come here?" I asked quietly. I heard Troy get up and sit next to me. I leaned my head against him. "You know I asked you to give me a heads up, remember?"

"I called your phone, but my mom answered. She told me you were having a baby shower and she offered to pick me up. I didn't realize all this was going to happen." Troy said quietly. "I've been in the hospital since the 4th." My eyes shot open and I looked over at him. "I got shot in the leg and the arm, but I'm healing just fine. I asked them not to contact you because I know your dad just died and I didn't want you to freak out. They want men on top of their game so they sent me home."

I let out a breath and lifted up my gown. "This is what you missed." I held his hand and put it on top of the place where the baby was kicking. "It always kicks more when I think or talk about you. Now that you're here it hasn't stopped."

He leaned down and kissed my stomach gently. "Hi baby, daddy is sorry he couldn't be here from the beginning." He rubbed my stomach slowly.

"A little glitch in picking up where we left off." I said, smiling softly at him. "Our baby, I hope you're ready to be a father."

Troy chuckled. "I don't think anybody is truly ready to be a father, but I am ready to meet my baby."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I kissed his lips firmly. "I missed you babe."

"I missed you more." He kissed my lips and held me tightly.

Four hours and 52 minutes later, Our Son Spencer Manuel Bolton was born. He was a little premature but he was perfectly healthy. I guess he just knew that it was the right time to come. I watched my husband hold our son, speaking softly to him. I forgot he was even gone for almost nine months.. I knew that no matter what life threw at us, we would be okay. We were strong and we knew the distance was just a little test. We would always find a way to pick up from where we left off.

* * *

**The last chapter! I hope ya'll liked it :) Thank you for all the great reviews, I really appreciate them. I think next will be a couple one-shots probably in the next week. Don't forget to review! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
